30 prompts
by Jasmine Dragon
Summary: A look at the lives of Zuko and Katara, through thirty prompts. Zutara


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**1. Meeting**

It is cold, and she feels it get only colder as the Fire Nation ship invades her home; and she knows she festers nothing but hate as those yellow eyes and fearsome scar _(like fire, like the burning, eating, destroying flames of his element) _search her people and grab her grandmother.

**2. Smile**

The first time she smiles in his presence is not because of happiness – it is scorn.

**3. Jealous**

Oh, la, why did he have to be just so good at firebending? Her eyes narrow, and as her element makes clumsy movements, she knows she will beat him one day.

**4. Weapon**

Her element is her weapon, his element is his. Those are the laws they have been taught by, and the laws they will follow in war till the ends of time. What they don't realize is that their words are stronger, sharper, and more painful than any water whip or fire ball.

**5. Blink**

She is yelling at him again, abusing his element, his people, his country, his own existence. He has no reply for her, nor any justification. All he can do is blink.

**6. Sigh**

Out of words to throw at each other, they fling themselves in opposite corners of the area. She touches her necklace, and him his scar, and without allowing it, they allow the words to sink in.

**7. Blood**

He says he is on their side, and as an ally, she is forced to heal him. Through disgusted eyes, she cannot help but notice, that even though their lifestyle, their elements, their way of thinking and everything about them is different, their blood still looks the same.  
**  
8. Water  
**  
Her element, her glory, it dances in her hands, it heals, it helps, but he cannot help but feel, as he fingers his bruised shoulder – it hurts.

**9. Sky**

He watches her brother stare up at the moon, and even more confused, he watches her walk up to him, hug him, and stare up there too.

**10. Blush**

They are sparring again. After heated splashes, and fiery blasts, the onlookers once again find icicles aimed at his throat, and two perfect flames on each side of her face. Eyes narrowed, they realize they are once again much to close for comfort.

She blushes, and turns away, calling it a tie.

**11. Tired  
**  
All they ever do is fight. That is, of course, until Toph walks up to them and tells them to stop flirting – the rest of the group is tired.

**12. Life**

When Sokka called them, he never expected to see this. What was even more unexpected was the way she took over confidently, and birthed the koala sheep, leaving the others to smile at the miracle of life.  
**  
13. Heat**

As he saw the four of them huddle together in front of the fire, he wondered why Aang didn't just raise the heat. Once he saw how comfortable he was, with a lazy smile on his face, embraced by his friends, he wondered why he wasn't with them.

**14. Laugh**

The first time he saw her laugh, it was at his expense. The first time she saw him laugh, she frowned, but soon found herself wanting to laugh along.  
**  
15. Cold  
**  
The first time he found himself alone after joining them, the only thing he could think of was how cold it was. The second, how his fire could not warm him here.

**16. Fear**

They both felt it in the presence of something too large, too fierce, or too dangerous, but both faced it, and neither succumbed to it.

**17. Lust**

The first time she felt it, she froze him to a tree. The first time he felt it, he left her alone in front of a fountain. When they felt it for each other, she was furious, and didn't know why, and he was amused, and knew why only too well.

**18. Anger**

He stood for everything she had grown to hate, she had been taught to hate, and what's worse, he was making himself so difficult to hate. How was she to choose between the boy she loved, who could save the world, and the boy who betrayed her and hurt her? She couldn't, but she was forced to, so she took her anger out on him.  
**  
19. Nightmare  
**  
The first time he woke up screaming, she knew what was wrong. The second time, she wanted to ask.

**20. Heart**

She was surprised when he proved he had a heart, and astounded when he questioned the existence of hers.

**21. Bet**

"Five copper pieces she resorts to hand to hand combat." Toph said as he managed to pin her down in sparring for once.

"Ten I intervene." Aang said with narrowed eyes as he and Sokka walked up to the two. The fighting had gone too far.

**22. Kiss  
**  
Their first kiss was not really a kiss – it was to save her life as her own element consumed her. Their second was yet to come.  
**  
23. Friend**

When they finally admitted that they could be friends, it was relief for most, and surprise for the other. They didn't realize they had admitted it long ago, when he saved her life, and she agreed to heal him.  
**  
24. Drink**

The first time she saw him drink cactus juice, she was furious. Didn't he know he couldn't goof off, and that it was bad for him?

The second time, she laughed, and thought about taking a sip herself.

**25. Scar**

Other than that one time, they never talked about his scar. And as she tried to bring it up again, she realized, by the look in his eyes, there was nothing more to talk about.

**26. Need**

There are some things you just need. Like food, or water, or air… or warmth she thinks as she reluctantly shifts closer to him in the damp, wet store cellar she was stuck in, waiting for somebody to rescue her.

**27. Hair**

"I keep my hair like this because that's how my mother kept it." She confesses one day.

He fingers his messy locks and says "I keep my hair like this because it's the opposite of how my father kept it."

**28. Love**

He realized it wasn't about kisses, or hugs, or closeness. It was caring, and that he would keep on doing, even if she didn't.

**29. Finale**

It was over. His father dead and he was the Fire Lord. They had no more reason to travel together, no more reason to be with her. Then why did they keep on running into each other?

**30. Death**

He thought it would be cold, cruel, and painful. It wasn't, he realized, because she was at his side, and her hand holding his, as slowly, he couldn't feel hers anymore.

**A/N: Just to be fair, should I do a Kataang one with the same prompts? Tell me what you think! **

** Jasmine **


End file.
